


Ways of Seeing

by EuphoniousGlow



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoniousGlow/pseuds/EuphoniousGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Exile and Visas share a moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways of Seeing

"How do you see me?" the Exile asks. They sit across from each other. The Exile's hands are calloused where her fingers are laced with those of Visas, a strong and comforting pressure.

Visas thinks. She does not see like most humanoids, but instead perceives others through their reflection of the Force. 

"You are unlike any other Jedi I have ever met," Visas says. "The Force does not radiate off your entire being in waves. It is instead a small, piercing brightness, at your core." She lifts her hand away from where it is clasped with the Exile's, and instead places it over the Exile's heart. 

"It became stronger, the more powerful your connection to the Force grew," she says.

The Exile lifts Visas's hand, and Visas feels the cool smoothness of The Exile's skin where Visas's hand touches her face.

"Do you want to see me in a different way?" 

Visas feels the line of the Exile's jaw, traces her fingers over full lips, a nose, the tickle of eyelashes. 

It is primitive, this tactile vision. Yet she longs to trace her hands over the Exile's entire body, know her completely.

"What is your name?" Visas whispers, smoothing away the hair over the Exile's forehead.

The Exile answers, and it is a beautiful name. Then Visas feels those lips against her own, and lets herself become lost in the brightness.


End file.
